The Turn of a New Leaf
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: Saving a life could lead to many different things, so when Naruto found himself saving Sakura's mother one night, he didn't expect the new life changing event that would follow. (A Challenge accepted from dracohalo117) Not NarutoXSakura pairing (For those of you who are going to be rude, Get out. I want Nothing to do with you.)
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Flames are not welcome, don't read if you don't like**

This is a Challenge that I took from Dracohalo117.

This is not a SakuraXNaruto

Reviews and suggestions are welcome

* * *

_Decision_

Chapter One

* * *

A bundle of paper fell from the large barrel within the alleyway, stuck to a pair of ripped and dirty shorts that were considered useless to wealthy civilians. Crinkling objects and such could be heard from within the barrel as more items resumed being thrown out and into the small walkway. A tuft of bright blonde hair appeared from the opening within said barrel before it disappeared even deeper into the container.

A small sound of triumph was heard as the small figure found something worth keeping before it peaked over the edge of the barrel with wide eyes. The dim lighting caught brilliant blue orbs before they disappeared back into the barrel as the sound of light, running footsteps ran past his hiding place, followed by the sounds of heavier footsteps, tripping over perfectly flat ground, or followed by cursing.

The lighter footsteps came skidding to a halt as they finally realized that this place was a dead end.

Naruto, who had been the one to be searching for more clothing to wear, peaked over the barrels edge, staring wide eyed at the people in the night. They were just a couple of feet past his hiding place.

Two men stood before a young woman, who clutched her purse tightly to her form, looking beyond panicked and frightened like a cornered animal. One man took a sloppy, drunken step before staggering to gain his balance once more. His vision swam in and out as he tried focusing on the light brunette that continued to stare at them before her eyes darted for an escape route.

"You're making a mistake." She stated with a weak voice, hugging her purse even tighter to her form. Her eyes pricked with tears and Naruto, who was still watching the encounter, scrunched up his nose with anger and disgust. He hated the villagers, especially drunk villagers. He had his run-ins with plenty of those people before and this lady looked like she was having one of those encounters, just oddly different.

The man tried to speak to the woman, but it came out slurred and Naruto didn't understand anything that the man had said. The other male slid forward with a crazed look on his face before being followed by his partner.

"Scream and we'll kill you." He hissed, face scowling in a look that Naruto had no idea what it conveyed.

There was a commotion as the woman's purse was tugged from her death grip and Naruto's large eyes widened at the woman that was being cornered, her clothing gaining rips from seeking hands and a glint of metal in the horrible lighting. This wasn't a normal beating like Naruto had to deal with, and the utter fear from the woman's face stated it. Naruto knew how it felt to feel those emotions. Despair, hopelessness, anger, resentment because you couldn't do anything about the situation.

"Let go!" The woman shouted, tears finally streaking down her face as one of the men slammed his fist into her gut. Spittle flew from her mouth as she lost her breath, gagging and choking as she tried to get her bearings. Naruto's heart was pounding within his chest, his whole body frozen up within the barrel that he had so casually been digging through.

Clothing was being torn from the woman's body and Naruto felt something dark and primal shoot throughout his body. It was like hot liquid rising within his veins, unlike those times when he would be beaten. This was different. Naruto scowled as one of the drunken men slapped the woman with an open hand, knocking her to the ground. Almost on an instinctual level, that darkness snapped and Naruto found himself swiftly and silently scrambling from his hiding place and finding the closest thing near him, he felt a surge of foreign matter rush down his arm as he threw said item at the closest man.

A loud clang was heard as the lid to the trash can hit the man in the face, a sickening crack resounding throughout the alleyway. The man staggered back as the lid fell to the ground with a dent and rolled away, revealing the man's bloody, smashed in face before it hit the pavement beneath him.

The other drunken man turned sluggishly as Naruto's skinny form slammed into his legs, causing both to go down. The closest thing near the small boy was the pocket knife the man had dropped and clutching it in small hands, he slammed it down, repeatedly on the woman's attacker. Blood sprayed from the wounds with each new stab wound and when the man finally stopped twitching, Naruto stalled in his rabid frenzy, finding himself once again.

Blood smeared across his face, white shirt speckled with blood and small chunks of skin that followed the jagged pocket knife's blade. His blue eyes were wide in confusion as he dropped the knife like it was a vile creature. His face morphed into one of confusion, to utter horror as his eyes took in the blood staining his skin and then his vision flickered towards the man's gapping mouth, eyes blank.

Naruto made a gurgling noise in the back of his throat, his three year old mind not being able to take in what he did, so fast. The woman, who had been extremely quiet for the past couple of minutes caught Naruto's eye and as his head turned towards her, he scrambled off the body with wide, watery eyes before it finally clicked.

He was a monster, just like everyone had called him. He was that Demon that they claimed him to be, and he had just proven it.

His mind couldn't take the truth and Naruto gazed down at his hands, which were held out before him, with disbelief. A tear streaked down his face, followed by another, and another. It wasn't long before he started balling his eyes out, gripping his blood speckled face with equally bloody hands. His scream reached through the terror stricken woman and she flinched back as she found the small blonde melting down before her.

Naruto's voice pitched to a higher tone and his voice cracked a couple of times before fully cutting out. His mind, which had been running in circles as he looked at the two dead men on either side of him, finally snapped and he fell forward, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lost consciousness.

The woman watched as the demon child fell before her, speckled in blood and two dead bodies surrounding them. She would have ran away screaming her head off if she wasn't frozen in terror, but actually letting her gaze land on the young child, slightly younger than her daughter, she felt her heart skip a couple of beats.

He had saved her, a mere stranger, and he had thrown his life on the line, just to save her from being taken advantage of.

How could a demon have a meltdown? How could a demon not love the actions of spilling blood upon the floor? Yet, this child, right before her, had acted like any normal child would have when it came to having killed someone.

Her hand trembled as she reached forward, hesitating and pulling back before she finally laid her hand upon red speckled blonde hair. She recoiled, but when nothing happened, she finally realized just what the boy was.

"Demon my ass." She finally snorted, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. No demon would waste its time saving a mother.

With trembling limbs, she finally stood up and scooped the boy into her arms, body quivering as she tightened her hold and stepped over one of the dead bodies. She grabbed her ripped purse, scowling at the useless creation and sighed heavily as she finally staggered out of the alleyway and into the deserted street.

Demon be damned, this was a child that needed her help, and she owed him that much.

She needed to get to the hospital.

The doors swished open as she stepped within range of their sensors and the mother staggered in, bloody lip still lightly leaking as she came to a stop before the front desk. The nurse that was looking down at a couple of fill-out sheets, put down her pen and with a glance up at the new arrivals, she suddenly bounded out of her seat, pressing a button that caused a ring to pierce the air.

Instantly, a doctor and another two nurses appeared.

"Get the Hokage-sama!" one nurse shouted as the woman was relieved of the boy and another nurse started leading her in another direction.

"What is your name, miss?" she questioned, eyes wide and searching the poor woman before her.

"Haruno Mao…" she murmured and the nurse jotted down the name on a clipboard, looking worried as she finally had her seated in a room, on a hospital bed.

"Did… did the blonde attack you?" she questioned and Mao scowled harshly at the woman before her. Had she really been like one of these people? Disgusted that the Demon was still out there to harm? That the boy, no older than her daughter, was a Demon and out to kill them?

"That _boy_ saved my life." She snapped, jade eyes narrowing at the nurse, who looked frightened at the change of behavior. "I was about to be raped and he came out of nowhere. He… if he hadn't been there, I don't want to know what would have happened." Mao finished and looked away, her gaze cast to the side. The nurse sighed and jotted down something more before walking out of the room.

"The doctor will be right with you." She murmured and Mao was left to tend to her own wounded pride at the fact that she let two drunks almost rape her. Sakura must be worried as to where her mother was. Mao was always home by six, but a late night at work had caused the mother to end up leaving the store at nine thirty.

With a sigh, she sat and waited for the doctor to hurry up so she could head home to her three year old daughter.

Mao sat at her kitchen table, staring at the mug of tea, jasmine reaching her nostrils and calming her down somewhat. Her daughter had been up, watching a movie when she had walked through the door and she had almost burst out crying as she looked at her daughter. She might have never come home tonight if it wasn't for that supposed Demon. Tears welled in her eyes as her nerves finally settled and sobs started wracking her form.

Small feet hit the ground near the kitchen doorway and Mao looked up, wiping at her tears with a small, halfhearted smile.

"Kaa-san…" Sakura muttered, eyes shining as she watched her own mother weeping. "Did I do something wrong?" she questioned, eyes wide as she attempted to figure out what made her mother cry. Mao choked on some spit and took a sip of her tea, clearing her throat before her eyes fully took in her daughter.

Holding her arms out, she shook her head. "Sakura-Chan, of course not." She said, taking the child into her arms, pink locks messy from not being brushed all day.

"Kaa-san, I don't like you crying." She murmured into her mother's neck, small arms wrapped around her mother and squeezing tight.

"Of course dear." Mao said, pulling her daughter back and gazing into similar emerald eyes. "Let's put you to bed, shall we?" she questioned, smiling through her stressful night. Sakura scowled, but then nodded her head while yawning.

"Yes, Kaa-san." She mumbled and Mao stood up, putting her daughter into bed and leaving the door slightly open, knowing that her daughter hated having her door closed. Mao stood there before the door with her lips pursed, though. She couldn't figure out what was nagging at her, but with furrowed brows, she found her gaze upon the floor. That child, that blonde haired kid looked too much like the Fourth Hokage, and Mao would bet anything that he was his kid. With a sigh, she rubbed her temples, knowing that she might regret the direction her thoughts were heading towards.

Haruno Mao stood before the Hokage, hands balled up at her side as she stared at her leader. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but she kept a straight face as best she could. Little Sakura was standing right next to her, looking around the office with curiosity before her eyes fell upon the old man sitting before them.

Mao knew that Sakura would adjust to what she was about to do, and if anything, she hoped her decision was the right choice.

"Haruno-san." The Hokage murmured and Mao straightened up even further. Her simple white shirt and black pants a dull contrast to the lighter colors within the room. Sakura was in a red outfit, having fell in love with the color. Mao took a deep breath to calm herself down, looking worried that this might cause a disturbance throughout the village.

"Hokage-sama, I know you might refuse to take this into consideration, but with Sakura being three years old, and with the happenings of what happened last night, I'd like to ask a question." Mao calmly said, palms starting to sweat, causing Sakura to look up at her mother with big, emerald eyes.

"And what would you like to ask?" he pondered, eyes watching the young woman look down at her daughter and back towards him with determined eyes.

"I would like to adopt Uzumaki Naruto as Haruno Naruto."

Silence greeted the office as mother and Hokage stared across the room at one another.


	2. Haruno Clan

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Flames are not welcome**

**Sorry to disappoint those that are looking for a SakuraXNaruto, this is NOT one of those romance fics.**

Challenge from Dracohalo117

* * *

_Haruno Clan_

Chapter Two

* * *

Four legs swung back and forth, almost hitting one another before they came back, only to repeat. A blonde sat across from a pink haired girl and Naruto couldn't help but feel out of place. The Hospital had just released him, only to find himself being picked up by an Anbu team. Now, he sat before this girl, a table between them both, feet unable to reach the ground as they sat in chairs.

Across the room, stood an Anbu, and both children looked warily at one another before their eyes turned towards that larger person wearing a mask.

It was the door slamming open that had both kids whipping around with large eyes as a brunette came in, angrily huffing at the following people.

"Are you telling me, that just because the Civilian Council sees fit to throw out Adoption requests for this child, that it's going to stop me?" The woman ranted, twisting around as soon she came to a halt near her daughter.

"Is it your right to condemn this child to the Orphanage?" she snapped, eyes glaring heatedly at the group before her. "I could probably even guess his father's name with a hundred percent accuracy! Never mind those idiotic villagers!" she snarled before the whole room stiffened, its aura growing tense.

"That is not your place to discuss." The Hokage reprimanded. Mao threw an icy glare at him and clenched her fists together.

"I don't care what is, and isn't my place to discuss. This child needs a home, Hokage-sama! All I'm asking for is to nurture him, teach him, and give him something to love within this village! My daughter is even the right age to give him a friend and sibling!"

"Haruno-san!"

Mao fell silent as Naruto looked between them all, silently gazing at the woman that he had helped the night before. Truthfully, he was confused. This woman wanted to adopt him? Never had he been looked at before, to be adopted that is. Usually the Matrons of the Orphanage would shove him into an unused room when there were visitors looking for a child to adopt.

"Jiisan…" Naruto murmured and everyone turned towards him. Naruto looked down at the table, biting his lip before he suddenly curled his fingers together on his legs. Looking up with determined eyes, he glared at the group that was denying him his right. "I want to be adopted."

"Naruto-" The Hokage started, but Naruto shook his head.

"No, Jiisan, I don't want to go back to the Orphanage!" Naruto concluded with a pout upon his face. The Hokage sighed as he spotted Mao's smug smile, informing him that he just might regret trying to go over the Civilian and Shinobi Council.

"Mao, there will be a meeting this evening at five. Please be there with Sakura and Naruto." He stated, knowing that this would probably be his downfall.

Mao nodded her head before grabbing Naruto and Sakura's hand, tugging them out of the room with her head held up in pride. She was a determined woman, and everyone should know never to get into a determined woman's way.

Lunch was an awkward situation for Mao's daughter, Sakura. Both Naruto and she would glance at one another before jerking their heads to the side, eyes flickering over whatever they focused on as soon as they looked away. Naruto would blush every so often, but he did smile at the girl with a hesitant reaction. It wasn't often that he interacted with kids his age, and if he did, it wasn't on friendly terms. Mao ordered food for them and Naruto hungrily dove into the food, eating it as fast as his starving body could.

"Slow down Naruto." Mao reprimanded, sending him a warning look. "You'll choke before I get to adopt you." She mused as the boy froze with chopsticks halfway to his mouth. With a blank look, he stared at her before nodding his head in understanding. Mao was also worried about his mental state. Killing someone was no easy feat. The boy was probably suppressing most of his memories about that night, other than the fact that he saved her.

"Kaa-san… I'm going to have an Otouto?" Sakura suddenly questioned, eyeing the boy with interest. She had never seen him before and she knew she had seen most kids at the playground. Though she didn't have any friends, for they mostly teased her about her forehead. It wasn't her fault that she had a larger forehead than most kids.

Mao smiled at her daughter. "Yes dear. Sakura-Chan, this is Naruto-kun, soon to be your Otouto." She stated and it was then that the two three year olds looked at one another in full interest. Blue eyes met emerald ones before they took in other attributes, noting down everything that stood out about each other.

Naruto was hesitant before a large grin took over his face, causing Sakura to relax her stiffened muscles, not realizing that she had been tense in the first place. She finally smiled back, eyes squinting somewhat as her grin took up her face.

It took a while before they finished their lunch and Mao lead them back towards the Hokage Tower, seeing that it was getting closer to the time that they needed to be there. Having a late lunch had helped to some degree. Sakura looked tired from being dragged out of bed early in the morning and having to deal with her mother's antics in trying to adopt Naruto into the Haruno household.

With a bit of dragging the two kids along with her, Mao finally had them seated before the office that they were to use for the meeting. Sitting beside the kids, she glanced at Naruto, who was fidgeting in his seat, looking at Sakura with a contemplative expression. Mao's face softened as she watched the two interact, subtle movements coming from both of them when they whispered every once in a while. They would do well with one another as they grew up.

Footsteps reached the trio's ears and Mao found herself turning towards the arrivals. Instantly she stiffened and pushed herself off the seat, coming into a formal bow as the Heads of each Clan member came into sight. She was not expecting this sort of reaction from the Hokage or village. Behind the Clan members, the Hokage, followed by the Elder Council, also came to a shock to Mao.

"Haruno-san." The members greeted separately and Mao did is well, trying to keep her training in the forefront of her mind. She may not be a Kunoichi, but the Haruno clan was her clan, not her late Husband's, and she had been trained very well, seeing that her mother was pretty well known throughout the Haruno Clan. Her mother was the Chiefs sister, if that meant anything.

"Come, we shall start with the meeting and Naruto and Sakura will be watched by a Jōnin." Hokage-sama said. Naruto scowled while Sakura sent her mother a worried look before they were led down the hallway, into another room. Mao followed the large group into the meeting room and once everyone was seated, the Hokage turned towards Mao with a heavy sigh.

"Haruno-san has come before me today, seeking the approval in adopting Uzumaki Naruto."

Murmurs filled the room and Mao could spot a scowl forming upon Danzō's face. If it was anything, Mao had to watch out for Danzō and his influence. She knew that he preferred attacking first than making peace. It was also the fact that Naruto was the Jailer of Kyubi no Yoko, something that only the Adults knew about.

"Do you plan on gaining anything for your Clan by adopting him?" Nara Shikaku questioned, eyes narrowed in thought as he analyzed Mao. Yamanaka Inoichi was also watching her closely, face blank but eyes holding his emotions. He also nodded, along with many of the other Clan heads.

Mao almost snorted in amusement as she looked at them, but she held back, knowing that she needed to convince at least the majority for her to adopt the poor boy.

"I will gain _nothing_ should I adopt this boy, other than a new son and a little brother for Sakura. I know how to support my household and with my Clan's backing, I can fully support two children. Both will be looking forward to a well rounded education and will be respected in their decisions to either continue being a Civilian or follow the Shinobi life."

"Naruto would also be going into the academy with our son's and daughter's." Shikaku stated, looking at Akimichi Chōza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Uchiha Fugaku, and Hyūga Hiashi. "It is also obvious that the academy teachers would probably try and stunt Naruto's growth. With Haruno-san adopting him, she could also buy required books and such to make sure he is receiving accurate information."

Mao glowed with hidden pride before shoving it away. She didn't need that bothersome side of her appearing in front of the Council. It was also well known that most of the Haruno Clan had a split personality, which she could also tell, was already forming in her daughter's mind.

"I doubt that this is a fine idea." Danzō suddenly piped in and Mao, along with the rest of the Shinobi, stiffened. Danzō was never someone that they looked forward to hearing from. "We could still train him to be our Village weapon. It'll give us the advantage if we are to break out into war."

Shikaku scowled and his eyes narrowed at the elder, who was wrapped mostly in bandages. "Creating a weapon out of Naruto is out of the question. Teaching him to suppress his emotions would be a one way ticket to wiping the whole Village out. One wrong doing against him and he'll cave."

"War against other villages is currently low. If word were to get out that we were training the Jinchūriki … nothing good would come of it." Fugaku grunted, scowling like he always did.

Nods of agreement came from most of the Council and the Hokage sighed as he glanced at his old friend, or rather, rival, who was going in the wrong direction for Konoha. They were not looking for war, yet Danzō was. He wanted supreme power for this village, which would gather even more attention from other villages.

"What do we think about Haruno-san adopting Naruto though?" Utatane Koharu questioned, a frown upon her face. She wasn't really one to have much say, but with Danzō mostly breathing down Mitokado Homura's and her neck, it was quite hard to have their own say in situations.

The room fell silent and it was Chōza speaking up that had plenty of the Council looking at him in surprise.

"If Haruno-san wishes to adopt him, then I will stand by her as long as the Clan heads get to see his progress under her guidance."

Agreement followed by his teammates and Hiashi sighed, keeping his face blank, but satisfied with the requirements made by Chōza.

"The Hyūga Clan will stand by her side as well if allowed to check in from time to time."

"As will the Uchiha. Itachi will be over every so often to keep everything up to date." Fugaku stated, looking quite smug that they could keep tabs on the Jinchūriki.

The Hokage raised a brow before turning towards Mao, who looked surprised, but relieved that they stood by her. The Civilian side of the Council scowled, but agreed with difficulty, not liking this outcome at all. Koharu and Homura nodded their acceptance while Danzō continued to scowl, looking more agitated that they refused him his weapon.

"So be it. Uzumaki Naruto will now be considered Haruno Naruto." Hiruzen stated before turning towards Mao. "Are you planning on introducing the Haruno Split Personality?"

Mao frowned. The Haruno Split Personality was difficult for a child to deal with. Sakura would sometimes rant to herself currently, but Mao knew that it was her Inner personality that she was communicating with. If Mao had been a Kunoichi, she would have gone far with the Haruno Kekkei Genkai. Having two different personalities was sort of like a godsend to them. It wasn't famous, or really known outside their Clan, but having two minds in one body was what made them who they are.

"I…" Mao started, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Having a Split Personality is very…difficult to explain. Yamanaka-san has already been in our minds and he knows what it's like to deal with two, totally different beings, but still the same body."

Inoichi sighed and leaned against the table. "Haruno-san is right. If Naruto is to gain this ability with a blood transfer, then Sakura and Naruto would have a much larger advantage in learning. With two minds in one, information will be easily stored, and they both see differently out of their eyes. Say, Sakura see's a kunai coming from straight at her, missing another coming out of the corner of her left eye. Her Split Personality will see that and warn her. It's convenient, but dangerous if not taught to properly keep control. What Mao-san is stating, is that if their Superior personality is overwritten by this Split, then they could literally go insane."

"This is the reason children have a difficult time with the personality split. Should training not come quick enough, they will suffer a harsher reality, possibly developing complications that will cause them to remain as Civilians."

The room remained silent after the explanation before Mao placed her hands within her lap. "With guidance, I can lead him in the right direction. Sakura needs training with her Split Personality, so if Naruto joins, at least they will go through difficulties together."

"Then Naruto will receive the blood transfer." Hiruzen stated, knowing that this would probably cause the boy some problems, but he'll learn to accept it. It was also very rare for a Haruno to go crazy once they were trained, so he was putting his trust in Mao.

"The Council is dismissed. Haruno-san, please bring Naruto to the Hospital for a blood transfusion and he can get settled in your home."

"Thank you." Mao said, standing and bowing to everyone before they all walked out. She quickly found Naruto and Sakura playing together, gesturing for them to follow her once they spotted her form.

Naruto found his gaze landing on Mao with confusion surfacing in his mind, but he pushed it aside as his small hand slid into the woman's own larger hand. Sakura sent him a wide smile as she gripped her mother's other hand and both bounced next to the woman with enthusiasm.

"Kaa-san! Naruto was telling me about this prank he pulled on Hokage-sama!" Sakura said, glee filling her face at the fact that he was able to pull something like that on a trained Shinobi. Mao laughed and nudged Naruto, causing him to stumble, but not fall. Naruto's arms was tugged to right him back up and he laughed as he looked up at the woman, who Sakura informed him, was Kaa-san or Mao-san.

"Ney, Mao-san, where are we going?" Naruto suddenly questioned, looking up at the hospital, which he was getting sick and tired of. Mao smiled, but internally she frowned. His Split personality would form within two weeks and it would be confusing at first. Sakura was also starting to go through that stage and she needed to get started on training if she didn't want her daughter or new son to go crazy. Every Haruno, no matter what decisions they made in their life, were trained for this.

"A blood transfusion Naruto. After that, we'll get you both training after a week, alright?" Mao stated and Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"What-"

"All will be explained. Sakura also needs to be informed as well."

Naruto received a blood transfusion, which he didn't personally like at all, but with over an hour of sitting in the room, waiting for that bag of blood to empty, they were finally released, Mao bringing Naruto into her household.

Naruto couldn't help but find tears trickling down his cheeks as he finally came to find that he had a place to call _home_. There was no more Orphanage that he had to dread going back to. No, that was gone and this was his new life that he looked forward to.

* * *

Thank you for reviews/alerts and such.

NeoJubiSannin1870: Pairs are currently undecided, but no Sakura or Hinata for this fic. I'm open to suggestions, as you said Ino earlier. This is not a Yuri or Yaoi fic either.

**Challenge (reworded but in the right context)**

Sakura's mother is attacked by a group of drunken civilians and they attempt to rape her, but before they can commit the act, a trash lid slams into the face of one of them. Naruto runs out of the shadows and tackles one of them in the legs and Naruto ends up killing them. Sakura's mother is at first confused for Naruto is the demon, but she then sees his reaction to killing them; his break down and fainting. She picks him up and takes him to the hospital.

She decides to adopt Naruto.

Years later, while Sakura and her adopted brother Naruto return from a mission, they see their mother being attacked by a red haired woman with green eyes...her name is Kushina Uzumaki and she wants her son back, who she abandoned 12 years ago...

**NO NARUSAKU they are siblings in this**.

Naruto must know that he is adopted, and must know about the Kyuubi before he becomes a Genin...

**OPTIONAL**: Naruto gets a blood transfusion that gives him the Haruno Kekkei Genkai: A Split Personality


	3. Development

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Flames are not welcome. Don't like, don't read, simple. **

**Freud: I am barely touching on his work, but I will be using some of his work at points for this Bloodline. I do not Own his work.**

**Warning: **This fic will be going slow to develop family relations/ learning about the new Bloodline/ and some more.

Challenge from Dracohalo117

* * *

_Development_

Chapter Three

* * *

The brand new siblings were fooling around in the living room when Naruto froze as an echoing hiss appeared in the back of his mind. His eyebrows furrowed before he pushed it to the side, too occupied with playing with his new friend. Sakura grinned widely as they stacked up pillows, determined to make a fort out of them, the kitchen chairs, and blankets.

It had been a good four days since he had been adopted and Mao let Naruto roam the house along with being able to get accustomed to Sakura and her. He had at first, been obnoxiously shy and finicky when it came to touching simple objects within the house. He would glance at Mao, searching for approval before he finally let himself dive for the object. Naruto would also flinch if she raised a hand too fast and Mao had scolded him in thinking she was about to hit him.

Naruto had a breakdown on the second day, having finally let his emotions loose from the night he took two lives. He had trembled at first, looking at Mao with shining eyes and she instantly knew what was happening.

With the process of forming a Split Personality, Naruto was also susceptible to being very emotional. Right now, he was doing alright, his new mother having told him that what he did was in the past and he had to accept it if he ever wanted to follow the Shinobi way. Naruto had then pulled himself together with a look of determination, nodding his head while sniffling.

Sakura squealed as the fort went raining down and Naruto blinked as he looked between the pillow he had moved, to the pile of blankets that had just fallen.

"Naruto!" Sakura's muffled voice could be heard and Naruto cracked up, face bright as he jumped into the large, squirming pile. A whoosh of air was heard before giggling followed. As messy pink locks peaked out from under the pile, emerald eyes followed along with them before they both stilled at Naruto wincing from a pain in his head.

"Is it the hissing? It should go away… soon…" Sakura murmured, looking down as she fiddled with the fluffy pillow before her. "Kaa-san says that the hissing only lasts till the formation of our Personality is settled… then the whispering starts before it turns into a voice."

"Is she going to teach us about this… Split Personality?" Naruto questioned, rubbing his temples with a scowl. Mao had mentioned that the other day when Naruto had complained about the hissing within his head.

"Kaa-san told me that when your 'hissing' is fully gone, that we'll begin learning about it, or at least when the whispering becomes loud enough to understand its words." Sakura stated as she perked up at the sound of the front door opening. Mao had returned back to work, getting an okay that she was allowed to leave at five than her original time. She didn't want a repeat and with the Clan's update on her, they insisted on giving her more money than what she was already receiving.

They watched their mother with smiles on their faces, but Naruto was still new to this feeling. His stomach fluttering that is. He didn't know what it was like to have a mother, but now that he did, he felt welcomed for the first time in his life. Naruto felt like he was actually worth something and not just a street urchin scrounging for things within the dumpster.

"Mao-san," Naruto piped up, eyebrows furrowed. "The hissing is getting louder."

Mao turned sharply at that information and narrowed her eyes. "Is it speaking yet?" she questioned and Naruto shook his head.

"When it starts speaking, inform me immediately." She demanded and Naruto nodded his head, glancing at Sakura as she pursed her lips, watching her mother with interest.

"Kaa-san, can we name-"

"No!" Mao thundered, frightening the two children before she instantly calmed down. She sighed and walked towards her daughter, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm sorry Sakura… but, no. No, you can not, under any circumstances, name your Split Personality. It either remains 'Inner' or whatever it deems itself as. Naming it would result in that Personality possibly becoming stronger and overwriting our ID."

Silence rang throughout the house before Naruto blinked owlishly at the sound coming from over his shoulder. His head whipped in that direction, but when he found nothing, he turned back furrowing his brows. It would take time to get use to that hissing in his head. Usually it sounded like someone was standing next to him, or actually in front of him, having a conversation.

Dinner was a quiet situation before the kids were pushed along to get ready for bed. Naruto and Sakura fought over the stool for the sink to brush their teeth, laughter spilling out of the room before they came out with clean mouths and scrubbed faces. Sakura was tucked into bed before Mao found Naruto under blankets to his own bed.

He never had his 'own' bed before. Sure, Naruto had a room in the Orphanage, but he rarely slept in there when the Matrons were always hounding him and calling him names. It wasn't pleasant, sleeping on a bed that was never cleaned either.

Mao had taken Naruto shopping for clothing and room items, which he had gladly claimed the orange spread and white sheets with the Uzumaki swirl upon them when he spotted them on the shelf. It was the first time he had actually owned something other than the clothing on his back.

Naruto sunk underneath the sheets with a content sigh, finding it odd that he didn't have to look out for danger as he slept in the alleyways, underneath boxes and such. Mao knocked on the doorframe, watching him with soft eyes before coming into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed, tucking in his small body before hesitantly giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Mao-san…" Naruto started, sitting up with downcast eyes. "Why did you adopt me?" he questioned, finally looking up at the woman who had taken him in out of the whole, entire village. Mao had light brunette hair, soft features with emerald eyes. Her body was skinny, but filled out from having a child and also working at a store.

She did know how to utilize some chakra, for she had planned to be a Kunoichi, but that was destroyed when her coils remained small, informing her that she could not use Ninjutsu like regular Shinobi. Sure, she could have been a Taijutsu junky, but she wanted to head into Medical Ninjutsu. Her dreams had been shattered.

Mao took a deep breath, her heart starting to pump blood to her cheeks as she found herself flushing at Naruto's statement. She was stumped as to why he was even asking this question, but she had expected it. Sure, she had heard rumors about the boy, knew who he was and what was jailed inside of him, but never was she one to judge by outside appearances.

Her late husband had been horrified when he heard that she had two personalities, just like her Clan, but he came to accept it. Like most people, she seemed normal, but there was someone that was always with her. As for Naruto, it was well known what was jailed in him, thus prompting everyone's hatred towards him for something that he did not do. If the Haruno Clan were to come out with their ability, Mao wondered what the outcome of that would be.

The Village would probably look at the Haruno Clan like they were about to go crazy, running the streets and attacking them.

Truthfully, Mao at first didn't care for such a child, who carried the cause of destruction throughout the village. Yet, when he had actually saved her, Mao found herself questioning her actions, wondering if what she had done was right or wrong when she came to the decision to adopt him. She knew she was going to receive many scornful looks, but she couldn't help but scowl at that fact. Her own 'Inner' was already cussing up a storm at each look she received.

With a heavy sigh, she found her eyes locking with the boy before her and she reached forward, hand coming up to cup his face.

"Naruto, I may not have been a very good person previously, considering that my thoughts about you were not very agreeable, but when you saved me, there was something inside me that provoked immediate change. I know… it is not right to follow the Villagers, and in the end, I finally realized just what they were doing to you. I am sorry if I have ever fallen into that line, but please know that when I decided to adopt you, I knew what was to come." She murmured, looking down as she found her lips pressed tightly together.

"I wanted to give you a home that was worth coming home to. I wanted to see you smile and know what a family, even if it's broken, feels like. We may only be half a family, but we can still love. We are still together and nothing will pull us apart." Mao stated, though she had many more feelings than she even realized, about this child. It was difficult to explain it, but she was actually glad that she had been able to take him in. Sakura was also showing progress in coming out of her shy shell.

She knew that her daughter hadn't made a single friend yet, and it worried her. Yet, when Naruto appeared, they just seemed to click. Sure, they spit spat at simple things, but they got along better than most siblings did.

Naruto remained silent, looking at Mao with tears shining in his eyes. "Thank you…Kaa-san." He muttered, causing Mao's heart to lurch in pain. She didn't realize just how painful it was to see an Orphan unable to lean on someone that would be there protect them throughout their childhood.

"Goodnight musuko." Mao smiled, gently pushing him down once more and tucking him in. Naruto's eyes lit up as she retreated from the room and he found himself relaxing beyond what he allowed himself to since he had realized the village hated him.

0o0

It had been two weeks since the whispers started and Naruto and Sakura were sitting at the table with Mao, studying their kanji. Sakura picked it up pretty quickly, and with Naruto's forming Split Personality, he was remembering the symbols quite well.

His usual hyperactive side was currently being torn and reworked by his brain, which had Mao and Sakura watching him pretty closely, making sure that he didn't relapse and end up in the hospital. Sakura also took it upon herself to inform him that he was not allowed to try making contact before the whispering started to turn into a voice and spoke directly to him.

It was like a small being sleeping and slowly becoming whole. One should not disturb a half formed Entities slumber.

There was a brief knock at the door and all three stopped the task of pointing to the correct form of written sentences. Mao got up and Naruto glanced as Sakura with confusion in his eyes. Sakura was already tumbling down from the chair that was slightly too high for her and Naruto scrambled after her, only to freeze next to her in the doorway as Mao came in with a young boy, a couple years older than them.

It was Sakura's jaw dropping in disbelief as their mother walked by with the stranger that had Naruto feeling oddly protective.

Sakura stood there, almost star struck as the elder boy, black eyes, black hair framing his face, small ponytail pulled to the nape of his neck, started speaking with their mother. Naruto watched as Mao handed him a folder, but what he was more interested in was the fact that Sakura was figuratively floating and it really bothered him.

The boy said goodbye and as he passed the two of them, he glanced at Naruto and his sister, earning a scowl from Naruto. There was no way in hell that Naruto would let Sakura get near him. Sakura may be his new sister as of recently, but he was not going to share her.

The door shut after the boys retreat and Sakura spun around on her mother with wide eyes, her face flushed.

"Kaa-san! Who was that?" she questioned, face brightening at the fact that she might gain a name for that handsome stranger. Mao looked at her daughter and with a glance at Naruto's tense form, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"That, my dear musume, was Uchiha Itachi. He is the son of Uchiha Fugaku and heir to the Uchiha clan." Mao stated and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Really?" she gasped, starting to bounce as Mao's gaze flickered to Naruto, who crossed his arms with a pout, eyes narrowed.

"Well, _I_ don't see what's so great about him." He sniffed, causing Sakura to turn around and look at him with wide eyes. She was about to say something, but her mother smacked the back of her head lightly. Getting the hint, Sakura murmured something and then apologized.

"Both of you are too young to be looking for significant others anyways." Mao stated, stifling a laugh at the children's confused faces.

"Sig-nif-i-cant?" Sakura sounded out while Naruto messed up the word. "What does that mean?"

Mao laughed and herded them back to the kitchen. "We'll have to find out sooner or later while learning your Kanji." She stated.

As they settled back into place, Sakura casting her gaze back towards the door at some points, Mao finally reached forward and tapped her daughter on the nose.

"I think you should pay more attention Sakura. Naruto might get jealous." She laughed, causing the blonde to flush red as his mouth opened and closed. Sakura blinked and turned to look at Naruto in confusion.

"But why would he get jealous?" she couldn't help but ask. Mao grinned and leaned back in her chair before getting up and grabbing something from the counter.

"Well, how would you like it if all his attention was on a girl?" she questioned as she headed back.

Sakura blinked before her face morphed into horror. "But he would never do that!" and she found herself turning towards him. "Right?"

Naruto was about to reply, but Mao cut him off, setting a plate of cookies down.

"Now, I would like to know if you're hearing a voice yet, Naruto." She questioned, sitting back down.

Sakura became silent, watching Naruto with emerald eyes. Her own voice was pretty rude, but from what her mother said, it would always be like that. They were usually very blunt, they refrained from holding information back, and they could sometimes become very vulgar over time if not put in their right place.

"I…" Naruto whispered, looking at the table and flipping a chip with a Kanji for water, over. "I think I heard something before… but I haven't been able to make out words…"

Mao gazed at the two kids before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "In three days we'll begin unless your voice appears within that time."

"Yes Kaa-san." Naruto and Sakura responded before going back to learning their Kanji. It was a requirement and Mao had said that Naruto would be learning as well, and to make sure her monthly reports for each Clan were showing progress, she needed to constantly immerse them both into different subjects.

* * *

**Thoughts:** If Ino were to develop a romantic relationship with Naruto, there will be slight changes, flushing out and so forth of her character. I'm making a serious Naruto, and a gossip driven, Sasuke rabid fangirl, just makes me scratch my head. She would start the same, but slowly change as she interacted with Naruto of course.

Sakura- any suggestion for Sakura's romantic life is welcome, other than Naruto. She will have a large impact on Naruto's life of course, but her relationship will be on the side, for I'm mostly focusing on my blonde knucklehead and his sibling relationship with the girl right now :)

**Bloodline:** If, for any reason you feel like suggesting anything for it, then I'll gladly listen.

**Pairings**: I don't mind genderbending, but it'll have to be one that I can work with, so suggestions are great. (Gaara is a no, for that relationship would not really work. Being Kazekage later on just throws that out the window and I don't want to ruin that whole fiasco)

NeoJubiSannin1870: I'm not too worried about pairings right now. Of course I'll take in everyones decision and if it comes down to a poll, then so be it. Ino is looking like a possibility right now, but then again, do I want to mess with their Team makeups? or keep them the same. Mao shall not be killed off. That would mess with the whole story in my opinion.

dracohalo117: Thank you, really. I also brought in Mao's thoughts about the adoption like you suggested and I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Leaf Ranger: Thank you for giving the fic a try :D and as for the pairing thoughts, I decided to put comments up above lol. Hopefully I don't go into the deepend with this fic.

Rikudou Naruto: I swear you just dug around in my mind, lol. But thank's for the review and pairing suggestions. I did look into Yakumo Kurama, but I can't promise anything yet. They are still children :)

shonenhero2012: thank you for the reveiw


	4. That Little Voice

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Flame's are NOT welcome. Don't like, don't read.**

**Warning****: Split Personalities will have _lovely_ mouths. I find blunt and crude responses from them amusing. Sorry if it offends.**

Challenge from Dracohalo117

**Delay:** I am in college, so I got a lot of work. It also doesn't help that by the time I'm done with stuff, I'm beet and about ready to collapse.

* * *

_That Little Voice_

Chapter Four

* * *

It sounded like footsteps running through a long tunnel. Water splashing at each movement before it stilled and then proceeded. Naruto tilted his head, gaze unfocused as Sakura sat before him, scowling at the ceiling. Her hands were twitching in her lap, turning into fists before kneading at her long dress. It wrinkled her ironed outfit, but being a child, she really didn't care.

On the outside, both looked like they had been fighting with one another, but looking closer, it was the glazed expression settling over their eyes that told a Haruno exactly what was going on.

The interaction with their Inner selves was only natural.

Naruto didn't exactly understand what was happening, sure he had been informed that someone would speak to him, but it just didn't fully register in his three year old mind. It wasn't until a shout suddenly resounded within his mind that caused him to flinch, that he actually started to understand the situation.

"_What the hell is this fuzzy ball of fur doing in my space!?" _

Naruto couldn't contain a whine as bright blue orbs, the same as his own, flashed in the forefront of his mind. It was uncomfortable and made his stomach queasy as the voice started barking once again. Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't figure out exactly 'who' this Fuzzy ball of fur represented. Did he have something wrong with him? He hoped not.

"_Kid, get this orange fur ball out, now!"_ it snapped and finally, Naruto's jaw unhinged and fell as far as humanly possible. He stuttered, waving his hand at his sister as his mind focused on the talking and the girl in front of him.

"Sakura-Chan!" he cried out, head finally snapping towards his sister, who was coming back to the present. Her look of confusion was all he got as her eyes cleared and Naruto breathed out before letting his gaze rest on her.

"It's speaking!"

She stared blankly at him before her face lit up in understanding, emerald eyes sparkling behind her pink bangs.

"_Kid, I'm not an it!"_ The voice ground out, the sound of teeth grinding together filtering throughout Naruto's brain, or, at least he got the impression. Naruto shoved that aside as Sakura scrambled up from her seat, eyes flickering around the room.

"Kaa-san!" she shouted, voice going to a high pitch that was annoying. Naruto had mentioned that to her earlier, which resulted in him getting a bruised shoulder from her punching him. She had already stated that she hated it, but there was nothing she could do about her voice when shouting.

"Kaa-san!" she cried again before both of them heard hurrying footsteps. Mao rounded the corner of the hallway, looking worried, her brows furrowed and mouth pulled down at the corners. She had a cleaning apron on, seeing that she had decided that there was nothing better to do than clean the house.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?" she questioned, coming to a squat before both of her children. Sakura sent a quick look at Naruto and her mother before she smiled brightly.

"Naruto's Inner spoke!" she chirped, sounding happy that she wasn't the only one to be dealing with this anymore. Sure, her mother had a voice as well, but she had already been trained to control it. Mao's attention snapped towards Naruto in an instant. Before either child could register what was happening, Mao had scooped both of them up and hurried to the kitchen.

Sitting them in chairs right next to one another, she turned towards Naruto with calculating eyes.

"Naruto, listen to me, and listen closely." She stated, watching the boys eyes widen in worry and curiosity. "You will ask what its name is. There is no _naming_ it yourself, do you understand me?"

The blonde blinked in surprise at the hostile sound his mother was producing towards the voice. He didn't blame her, for she had already said not to name it.

"Yes." Naruto murmured. Mao's shoulders slumped before she gripped his tenderly.

"Naruto, when speaking to it, thoughts will be enough. Never speak to it out loud, though that is only to remain sane in the public eye and to keep our Bloodline from becoming open to the world. Do not address it like it's a Lord. He is below you, not above you. You are the main person of your body, do not let him tell you otherwise."

It was hard, listening to all of this and still trying to understand with what little he had been truly taught. He understood that he was above this thing, but it was a bit difficult to take in.

"_The old bat is annoying. Don't listen to her Kid, it ain't worth it."_ It spat. _"Why not give me a name anyways? Can't keep calling me it, Kid."_ It spoke once again and Naruto's eyes narrowed. No, he was not below this person. He was in charge of this whole situation.

"_My ass! If I ain't in control, then nobody is in control!"_ it snarked, a cat like grin impression filtering through his brain.

This was going to be difficult. Mao sat at the table as Naruto stared at the top, crumbs from lunch still visible, seeing that Mao hadn't finished cleaning yet. His blue eyes then glanced at Sakura before looking back down, wondering exactly how he was going to get the thing to pick its own name.

"_Well, if it isn't a cute-"_

'That would be Sakura-Chan, my sister!' Naruto mentally snapped, eyes narrowing as he stood his ground. There was no possible way that Naruto was going to let it talk about his sister in any unrelated way. He probably wouldn't even understand it until he was older anyways, but to make any snide comments about her was a direct insult to Naruto.

"_Of course Kid. And that old bat would be your mom."_ It stated. Naruto had to bit his tongue to stop himself from talking to it out loud. There was absolutely no way that Mao was an 'old bat'. She was still pretty young, having ended up pregnant earlier than usual. Not that she cared, for Naruto could tell that Mao loved her daughter.

"_You know, this damned Kitsune in the corner is snoring. I'm tempted to piss it the hell off by waking it." _

Waking it? Waking what?

Naruto opened his mouth and then closed it before his eyes finally turned towards Mao.

"What is… a Kitsune doing in my head?" Naruto questioned.

Silence rang throughout the room and Mao's face paled considerable. She hadn't taken in the possible fact that if he had a Split personality, then he might be able to see the fox within the seal. Her lips pressed tightly together and her eyelids lowered as she stared at the wall, over her children's heads. What could she say? How would she explain, to a three year old, that his own father had sealed a Tailed beast inside his own son?

Maybe this wasn't the greatest plan Mao had ever thought of.

"_Couldn't have said it better myself." _Mitsu, Mao's Split Personality chuckled. Usually, all Haruno members called their Split personality 'Inner', but as they grew, many actually named themselves. It was common to hear members speak of them like a friend as well when they met up at Clan meetings.

Mao bit her lip as her eyes locked with bright blue ones, and she flinched underneath that innocent gaze. What could she say to him?

Right now, Mao couldn't say anything to Naruto about the Kitsune. Maybe after Sakura was put to bed later on, she would say something, but that wouldn't be fair. How could she inform only Naruto when Sakura was involved in his life as well?

"I'll…speak about that in a bit, Naruto-kun…" Mao murmured, internally flinching as Mitsu laughed loudly and called her out on her miserable attempt to change the topic.

Naruto's eyes watched Mao with an intense gaze, lingering on her subtle expressions. He hadn't been alive for too long, but he definitely picked up some things from being out on the streets instead of staying in the Orphanage. Not all people could be trusted, even if they have a smile on their face, and with Mao's worrying, he knew something was wrong.

"Kaa-san." Sakura suddenly interrupted, causing both Naruto and Mao to look at her. Sakura squirmed on her chair before her shy exterior was replaced by determination.

"Can we know about the Split Personality now?" she questioned and Mao blinked as she looked between the two. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she finally nodded before getting up and placing some snack at the table. Once comfortable, she eyed both children before looking at the dango that she had placed down.

"Alright. We are known as the Haruno Clan. Only the upper Shinobi class, those that are close to and the Hokage, Clan Heads, and teammates of said Haruno's, know about our Kekkei Genkai. We do not go about saying we have this bloodline, for it could cause problems if people were to utilize our ability. Then there is a possibility of being labeled insane." Mao murmured, eyes locked on both their intrigued faces.

Three year olds should not be understanding her like this. Three year olds were just babies, unable to comprehend the situation, but these two were different, just like all Haruno's. Usually they kept them on a low profile, not wanting everyone to think them as a genius, but with these two children, Mao knew something was bound to come out of this.

Haruno's were not geniuses, no, they were two people in one body, to make it simple. They didn't understand how it worked, but that was how they came to be. They had two separate minds within one brain. They would be called geniuses because of this Bloodline and that was why they kept the Haruno's from making large impacts. They were intelligent, but unlike the Nara Clan, they worked differently.

"The Haruno's have a Kekkei Genkai called Split Personality. You have another person within your body. He or she is important to you. Their life is your life. Their eyes are your eyes, as well as everything else. You are one entity but two separate minds. Information gathering and storage will be easy. It's almost like having a photographic memory when it comes to information. When in battle, your Split will analyze and help. They see what you can't see. Genjutsu's will be harder to place on you and so on." She supplied, watching fascination swim through their eyes.

"From now on, both of you are not considered _Children_ to the Haruno Clan. A decision of either being a Civilian or a Shinobi is required to be answered within a week after this explanation. A Split also knows things we do not know and things we do know. Even we Haruno's can't solve that mystery of how they know things." Mao mused.

"As you grow and train, the two of you form a bond in a sense… That bond will be further explained when I get in contact with the Haruno Clan Head. I'm sure there are plenty more Haruno's that need to be further trained and others that have just started like you."

Sakura and Naruto leaned forward at Mao's last statement, eyes lit in wonderment.

"Kaa-san, are you saying that there is going to be a Clan meeting?" she gushed, eyes bright and full of excitement. Naruto looked between the two with confusion and watched as Mao smiled at the happy girl.

"Yes. Naruto, the Haruno Clan Meeting is a family gathering that delves into the process of working with your Personality Split and learning what the advantages of them are. They also have an ability, if the main ID is knocked out, to take over and protect the both of you."

Naruto remained silent for a second before his eyes widened. He thought that information was cool, but when he heard _family_ gathering, his heart skipped a beat.

"Family…gathering?" he questioned and he watched Mao's eyes widen before she smiled brightly.

"Of course Naruto. My family is your family. You have Aunts and Uncles, and marital relations. Cousins, Nieces and Nephews, and the most experienced users of our bloodline, Grandfathers and Grandmothers."

"_Aw, is the Kid going to cry?" _The voice snarled, sounding disgusted before it suddenly shifted, worry suddenly becoming evident as Naruto did begin to cry. _"Aw, Kid, seriously, stop crying! I don't know how to deal with crying Kids, so come on Kid, stop with the crying!" _

Naruto couldn't help but cry and choke on a laugh as he gazed at Mao and Sakura.

"I have a family…" he murmured. It really hit home, the fact that he had a family that would care for him. Sakura smiled from her spot next to him and she let it grow even wider.

"Of course, silly Naruto! Even without Tou-san, we have a big family. It isn't a small Clan either!" She gushed with sparkling eyes. "There is a large compound about a three days travel from Konoha. Our Clan is located all around the Land Of Fire!"

Mao smiled as she watched the two interact. It caused her heart to lurch in a funny way when Naruto looked forlorn at the thought of family members. He had gone from an Orphan, to a son, and now a son with more relatives than he could fathom. If Mao was correct, she did believe Sakura and Naruto were already an Aunt and Uncle. It was strange, how their clan was so spread out, but she was glad that they all kept in constant contact. Many had already accepted the adopted boy into their lives, even without meeting him. It was a given for their clan to instantly accept any who are taken in. For, if they are given the Bloodline, they could pass it down as well, and _everyone_ needed to be taught how to work with their Split Personality, for children were put in danger if their parent wasn't taught.

Naruto suddenly shot up onto his chair with a wide grin and hopped down before dragging Sakura out of the room.

Mao watched them go, their laughter filling the house before her smile dropped as soon as they were out of the room.

"Kami, and I thought that the Kitsune wouldn't be a problem." Mao mused, suddenly feeling like bashing her head on the table. She really regretted having kids. They were just too much work. Mao snorted at her thoughts and shook her head. She loved children, but they were definitely a handful. She technically had five children in her house. Split personalities, her actual kids, and her own personality.

A grumble from the confines of her mind had her smiling pleasantly as she got up to make tea. Mao needed to get them to make their decision on which path they wanted to go and from there, they would meet up with the Clan in a couple of weeks.

Also, Mao figured it wouldn't hurt to get them started on their Chakra Control. Naruto would have the hardest time with it and his Split personality needed to realize just how much time and effort they needed to work together to control that enormous ocean of Chakra.

They had a lot of work to do, especially with the Clan heads literally watching her like hawks.

* * *

**Thank you** for all those that Reviewed/favorited/ and so on.

Questions: Just ask.

Grammar: Please inform me of anything is wrong, thanks.

I am pretty open to suggestions, but ultimately this is my story: I am a very open person, please do not feel like I'll explode over something you think would be a nice touch.

**Rikudou Naruto: **We'll just have to see :) I do like your suggestion on the Wind (Though the wording is quite confusing, but I think I understand.)

**The Keeper of Worlds:** I do like your suggestion about Kiba, though personally in MY tastes, he doesn't draw me in. I mean, he's cute, in that puppy kind of way (Lol) Though, throughout this story, I'd rather have someone that she fits with, and doesn't lose my interest. It all depends on how it all develops.


End file.
